Les glaives élémentales
by miyikii
Summary: Petite histoire de samouraï avec en prime les persos d'Angel Sanctuary ! Le jour de l'épreuve finale est arrivée pour Setsuna qui ne va pas en sortir indemne ... Bonne lecture à tous fans ou non d'Angel Sanctuary !
1. Disclamer

**Disclamer** : ma première fanfic avec des persos qui ne sont pas à moi mais de Kaori Yuki comme les fans de angel sanctuary s'en doute ! Le Maître Musashi a réellement existé (petit clin d'œil pour les fans de ce samouraï, fin tacticien, qui n'a jamais perdu une bataille et qui a fondé l'Ecole Niten-Ichi Ryû).

Reviews s'il vous plait !

Petite histoire de samouraï avec quelques notions pour ceux que ca intéresse et qui apprécie le genre mais attention je précise qu'on est pas chez les samouraïs du XVIIe siècle même si l'Ecole de Niten-Ichi Ryû date de cette époque là ! Vous vous en rendrez bien compte par rapport aux dialogues qui sont assez actuels ! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut mais tais-toi miyikii sinon tu vas tout leur dire ! Ok ok bon vous verrez bien quoi mais juste pour l'info cette story regroupe plusieurs genres ! Vous verrez par vous-mêmes … bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire…


	2. Chap 1 : Un duel dangereux

 Un duel dangereux

- Setsuna Mudô, debout !

Setsuna ouvrit péniblement un oeil puis se replongea dans sa somnolence habituelle.

Un violent coup dans l'estomac lui coupant la respiration le ramena dans la réalité. Son réveil brutal n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

- T'es malade ! Ca va pas Sakuya ? Je vais te faire regretter ça !

- Tu vas plutôt me remercier !

Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à Setsuna le regardait fixement comme à son habitude. Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres Sakuya Kira aimait tendrement Setsuna bien plus que celui-ci ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi de te lever ! Aujourd'hui tu dois rencontrer le Maître pour passer l'épreuve finale, t'as oublié ?

- Merde ! C'était aujourd'hui ?

- Pffff … t'es désespérant !

Setsuna se leva en hâte, enfilant une ample armure faite de bandelettes de métal maintenues par des lanières de cuir de couleurs vives et d'autres protections pour bras, tête, cou et ventre comme il était de rigueur dans l'Ecole de Niten-Ichi Ryû, célèbre Ecole de samouraïs.

Setsuna, descendant d'une famille de samouraïs réputés, avait été, dès son plus jeune âge, l'élève de Maître Miyamoto Musashi. Cependant, son caractère violent, insolent et irrespectueux n'en faisait pas un bon élève.

Les recrues de cette Ecole étaient pourtant des sujets choisis parmis les plus aventureux et les plus doués pour la pratique de cet art martial car cette sélection des plus sévères permettait d'assurer une véritable lignée de samouraïs dans cette Ecole qui faisait la gloire du Japon.

Mais Maître Musashi avait décrété, il y avait de cela déjà 16 ans, que l'enfant serait tout de même formé et qu'il serait sous sa protection jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu un véritable samouraï.

Aujourd'hui le Maître allait enfin savoir si son élève avait mérité sa confiance tout au long de ses 16 années.

Tout en galopant à une allure folle dans les couloirs du temple pour atteindre la salle de l'épreuve située à l'autre bout du lieu où il se reposait, Setsuna se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son katana et son wakisashi dans la pièce d'où il venait. Essayant de reprendre son souffle après cette folle chevauchée, Setsuna se demanda comment faire pour se présenter devant le Maître sans armes en prétendant passer l'épreuve finale.

- Tiens ! T'avais oublié tes deux sabres ! Espèce de crétin, comment tu peux oublier tes armes un jour pareil ?

- Sakuya ? Comment t'as fait pour me rattraper si facilement ?

Setsuna regarda derrière lui évaluant la distance entre la pièce lui servant de chambre et l'endroit où se tenait son meilleur ami Sakuya.

- Tu vas être en retard…

Le regard sévère de Sakuya persuada Setsuna de se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle où le Maître l'attendait depuis déjà plus de 10 minutes.

En entrant dans la salle de l'épreuve, Setsuna se crispa un peu à la vue de son Maître qui ne paraissait pas franchement très content du retard de son élève.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Tu avais oublié quel jour nous étions je suppose…

- Excusez-moi je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps

- Excuse ridicule ! Un samouraï se doit de garder un œil ouvert pour ne jamais se trouver dans une situation hors de contrôle !

- Toujours le même discours de vieux grincheux … pfff bon on la commence quand cette épreuve finale ? grommela Setsuna.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites nous allons donc commencer ! Voici ton adversaire … Entre Kuraï

- Je ferais mieux de me taire quelques fois et depuis le temps je devrais le savoir qu'il a l'oreille fine ! pensa Setsuna.

Le maniement de deux sabres en même temps était une spécialité de l'Ecole Niten-Ichi Ryû et cette technique avait été mise au point par le Maître lui-même.

Face à son adversaire, Setsuna remarqua que celui-ci ne savait pas manier véritablement ses sabres. En effet, tous les élèves de l'Ecole de Niten-Ichi Ryû utilisaient leur katana pour l'attaque et leur wakisashi pour la défense. Cela paraissait tout à fait logique puisqu'un katana mesurait environ 60 cm et qu'un wakisashi ne mesurait que 40 cm. Pourtant, l'adversaire de Setsuna avait mis en avant son wakisashi et avait replié son bras droit qui tenait son katana. De plus ce dernier paraissait drôlement jeune. Setsuna ne lui donnait pas plus de 12 ou 13 ans.

- C'est absurde ! Pourquoi Maître Musashi me fait livrer un duel contre quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté ? Moi qui avais peur de l'épreuve finale y a pas de quoi s'affoler ! Je vais gagner facilement et après tout tant mieux ! pensa Setsuna.

- Allez gamin viens prendre ta raclée ! ironisa Setsuna.

Imperturbable, Kuraï fixa intensément son adversaire semblant jauger sa puissance et, rassuré par ce qu'il ressentait, lança sèchement « Allons-y ! ».

La tension se fit sentir entre les deux adversaires tandis que le Maître, qui ne pouvait intervenir durant toute la durée de l'épreuve finale comme il était de coutume dans cette Ecole, souhaita bonne chance aux deux rivaux avant d'annoncer le début du duel en enjoignant les deux combattants de commencer à livrer bataille.

- Allez-y, ordonna le Maître.

A peine le Maître avait-il ordonné le début du duel que le jeune samouraï se rua tête baissée et toujours son wakisashi en avant, sur Setsuna. La vitesse de l'attaque surpris Setsuna mais ce dernier n'en avait pas pour autant oublié ses réflexes et il esquiva de justesse le wakisashi qui égratigna son avant-bras faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang.

- Dommage ! J'aurais bien voulu te voir agoniser et ramper à mes pieds après t'avoir déchirer les entrailles !

- Quoi ?

Revenant de sa surprise d'avoir entendu de tels propos écœurants dans la bouche d'un si jeune enfant, Setsuna para une nouvelle attaque visant cette fois-ci directement son cœur.

Katana contre wakisashi, lame contre lame, Kuraï et Setsuna se tenaient face à face luttant pour ne pas céder un pas à l'autre.

Brusquement, Setsuna réalisa combien ce duel pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- L'épreuve finale serait donc un combat à mort ? Ce n'est pas possible, le Maître ne permettrait jamais ça ! Et qui est cet enfant ? Ce n'est pas un élève de l'Ecole !

Face à un adversaire de cette trempe, Setsuna ne devait plus retenir ses coups s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne.

Malgré son apparente jeunesse, Kuraï ne semblait pas avoir la force d'un enfant de 12 ou 13 ans. Peut-être était-ce là son arme ? En effet, ses adversaires le jugeant peu expérimenté au premier abord et donc facile à vaincre, Kuraï profitait de cette erreur de jugement à son avantage et s'amusait à tourner en ridicule tous ses adversaires. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, Kuraï voulait se venger et sa vengeance serait accomplie même au prix de sa vie.

Repensant à tout cela, Kuraï esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de cracher au visage de Setsuna.

- Sale merdeux tu vas voir !

Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, Setsuna se rua sur Kuraï qui perdit l'équilibre, l' entraînant dans sa chute.

La haine et la colère dictaient les mouvements de Setsuna qui continuait de frapper Kuraï même après que celui-ci ait perdu connaissance. Tremblant et luttant pour reprendre son souffle, Setsuna se sentit faible tout à coup comme si sa soudaine puissance lui avait demandé trop d'effort. Perdant connaissance à son tour, il s'effondra sur le corps inerte de kuraï.


	3. Chap 2 : Oooooooooh surprise !

 Oooooooh surprise !

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Setsuna se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la salle de l'épreuve mais sur la couchette où il avait pour habitude de se reposer. Il faisait jour.

- J'ai rêvé ?

Quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte persuadèrent Setsuna de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

La vue du Maître, arborant un visage fermé à la vue duquel on devinait une tristesse qu'il ne pouvait cacher, fit comprendre à Setsuna que malheureusement ce qu'il avait vécu dans la salle de l'épreuve finale était bien réel.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Je n'espère pas votre pardon Maître mais j'ai soudain ressentit comme une déferlante de puissance qui m'a traversé et je n'ai pas été assez fort pour lui résister.

- Tu sais reconnaître tes faiblesses et tes erreurs quand il le faut ! Mais j'ai l'impression que ces 16 années passées à l'Ecole de Niten ne t'ont rien appris ! Les arts martiaux tirent leur esprit non du dépassement de soi mais, au contraire, de la parfaite connaissance et maîtrise de soi ce dont tu manques cruellement ! Certes le samouraï est un homme de la guerre mais un homme de la guerre réfléchi ! Viens avec moi maintenant !

Intimidé par son Maître et conscient que son exclusion de l'Ecole était proche, Setsuna se résigna à suivre son Maître dans un dédale de couloirs pour enfin arriver devant une simple porte en bois.

- Affronte ton erreur ! Entre ! Je reviendrais te voir plus tard !

Curieux mais tout de même un peu surpris, Setsuna frappa à la porte tout en regardant s'éloigner son Maître. Comme personne ne venait ouvrir, il pénétra dans la salle qui était en fait constituait de 4 pièces : une petite cuisine, un salon, une bibliothèque et une pièce au fond qui devait sûrement servir de chambre se dit Setsuna. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans l'obscurité ce qui était étrange puisque l'on était en pleine journée.

Ne remarquant personne dans les environs, Setsuna se dirigea vers la dernière pièce et, tatonnant pour trouver la poignée, entra.

Comme il s'y attendait, c'était une chambre … enfin … c'est ce que Setsuna en déduit d'après le peu qu'il pouvait en voir car la pièce était elle aussi plongée dans l'obscurité et seul un fin rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre à travers les volets clos donnait un peu de clarté.

- Ouah ! C'est lugubre ici ! s'exclama setsuna.

- Qui est là ?

- Merde ! Désolé ! J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer … Euh … on voit rien chez vous !

Avançant en tatonnant tout en marmonnant des excuses pour être entré sans permission, Setsuna heurta une forme qui tomba à la renverse suite au choc reçu.

- Aïe !

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je vous avez pas vu ! Vous allez bien ? Il fait tellement noir chez vous !

Tatonnant toujours, Setsuna se mit en quête de trouver une lampe pour éclairer la pièce. Il sentit sous sa main quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à des allumettes et en craqua une avant d'allumer la lampe à huile de la pièce ce qui eu pour effet d'illuminer en un instant même les recoins les plus sombres.

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Kuraï ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question …

- Ouaip enfin bon j'avais un peu peur de t'avoir trop amoché mais en fait ça va t'es résistant !

Observant attentivement l'enfant qui lui faisait face, Setsuna devint écarlate.

Les bandages qui recouvraient le corps de Kuraï ne pouvaient dissimuler la poitrine naissante d'une adolescente.

- Qu … Quoi ! Mais … mais alors t'es une fille ?

- Eh oui crétin ! Bravo t'as découvert mon petit secret ! Bon, après m'avoir bien relookée tu pourrais te tourner pour que je m'habille ?

- Oh pardon ! Désolé !

Setsuna confus et mal à l'aise se retourna.

- Si j'avais su que t'étais une fille je t'aurais jamais combattu tu sais !

- Je sais mais t'en fais pas pour ça je suis un vrai garçon manqué …

- Dis-moi, tu me parais bien gentille maintenant pourtant t'étais une véritable peste tout à l'heure !

- L'épreuve finale a eu lieu il y a déjà 5 jours …

- C'est une blague ? J'ai dormi 5 jours complets ?

- Moi aussi … C'est tes vociférations dans ma chambre après ton entrée à l'improviste qui m'ont réveillé !

- Ouais bon c'est bon j'ai dis que je m'excusais ! Bon alors qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ! J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée quand tu t'es jeté sur moi !

- J'ai … non oublie ça … Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant …

- Quoi ?

- Maître Musashi m'a permis de rester dans cette Ecole alors autant qu'on soit bons amis.

- D'habitude je suis un peu rancunier …

- Eh ! Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait mordre la poussière ! Tu veux que je te montre tous les hématomes que j'ai ?

- Ok ok ! Je fais une exception pour cette fois ! Bienvenue à l'Ecole Niten-Ichi Ryû, Kuraï !

- Euh … attend ! Avant de partir je voulais te demander une dernière chose. Ne dis à personne que je suis une fille sinon ils vont tous me prendre pour une faible et je serais mise à l'écart. Je pense que le Maître le savait et que c'est pour que je me rende compte de mes faiblesses qu'il m'a laissé te provoquer en duel.

- T'es vachement mature pour une gamine toi ! T'en fais pas ce sera notre petit secret … Soigne toi bien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Setsuna quitta la chambre et rejoignit le couloir.

- Est-ce que je dois aller voir le Maître ? Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait me voir je vais aller l'attendre dans ma chambre.

- Setsuna ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pfff Sakuya tu m'a fais une de ces peurs ! Tu apparais toujours sans prévenir !

- Ah ! Euh … désolé ! J'étais inquiet pour toi. T'as dormi 5 jours et je reviens te voir pouffff t'es plus là …

- Il m'est arrivé plein de trucs si tu savais !

- Je sais … Allez viens te reposer ! Le Maître viendra te voir demain. Je crois qu'il a pris une décision concernant ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'épreuve finale.

- Bon bah de toute façon je n'espérais pas qu'il me pardonne ! Mon exclusion est proche je pense.

Un violent coup sur la tête lui provoquant un début de migraine résolut Setsuna à se taire.

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tu sais pas ce qui peut encore arriver ! Allez, bonne nuit à demain !

- J'en ai marre de me faire maltraiter moi, grommela Setsuna avant de s'endormir.


End file.
